


The Best Days of Our Lives

by Nellblazer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Delusions, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Manipulation, Marriage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: After losing your husband in the final assault on Schmidt’s base, you finally start to move on but your past comes back at the worst time possible.*Please do not replicate my work anywhere else without my express permission*
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	The Best Days of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Noncon/dubcon, manipulation
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> A/N: So I’m still not ready to return to my regular rotation yet but I hope this will tide some of you over until I feel a bit better.

The finals words you remember your husband saying as he flew the Hydra plane into the ocean were,

“Always keep the light on for me doll.”

Then the comms equipment fizzled out and Steven Grant Rogers was gone from your life just as quickly as he'd come into it. Chester Phillips had to stop you collapsing to the floor as your legs gave out and somehow you managed to cry with dignity.

The next few days were spent wallowing in your home, flicking through the photo album of your wedding day. How handsome he was, how happy he was, this man who could've had any women in the goddamn world but he chose you.

You never knew why.

When you tried to ask him what he saw in you, he'd always answer, “Are you kidding me? What a dumb question, sweetheart.”

He'd always answer with the dazzling smile that crinkled his eyes and you'd often wonder how you'd both look when you were old and grey. You suspected he'd still be a charmer.

Not that you'd know now.

The thing that hurt the most? Just before he went off for the final attack, he made a promise that if he came back, you'd start trying for a family. He wanted that more than anything and now it was ripped away from you.

You slept with the hallway light on every damn night though, clinging to some misguided sense of hope.

**

Years went by and although the pain eased, it never fully went away. You still had nights where you missed him, daydreamed that he'd come back to you but they were less now.

The Howling Commandos took great care of you, kept you safe from enemies who wanted the glory of killing Captain's America's widow. You grew close to James Falsworth, his polite manner, his unerring charm that seemed to be ripped straight from a silver screen star.

You didn't expect to fall in love again but you did. It was a slow kind of love, the love that creeps up on you until you don't remember a time where you didn't have feelings. It was a heady contrast to the passionate whirlwind of Steve.

When you got married for the second time, there was a sense of peace, like you could finally let go of your first love. That very night, you finally turned out the light.

Seven years had passed.

After the honeymoon, James was called to a mission overseas but he made sure he left the house covered in flowers so you wouldn't be sad. After a long kiss at the door, you settled in for the night, reading in bed until your eyes were too tired to focus and you slumped back in the pillows, the book falling to the side as you fell asleep.

When you woke up, you were confused though. There was a weight at the end of the bed, near your toes and if you strained your eyes in the darkness, you could discern a shape.

“James?” you call out. “Did they call off the mission?”  
“No, doll,” comes a voice you recognise but you're sure you must be dreaming. “Not James. You'd know that if you kept the light on for me.”

“Steve? Am I awake right now?”

“Oh yeah, honey, you're awake,” the shape stands up and walks over, clicking the lamp on.

It's Steve but not like you remember. His hair is overlong, he has a full beard and his stance was no longer the cheerful and friendly one but something more stern, colder.

“STEVE?!” you bolt up from the bed, reaching out a hand but stopping at the last moment, too scared to confirm what your eyes were seeing.

“Go on,” his hands are on his hips.

You finally close the gap and when your hand presses solid flesh, you knew finally once and for all that Steve hadn't died.

“Where were you?” you whisper. “I thought you were dead.”

“Clearly,” the tone is indifferent. “I had to find out from stalking my own house that my girl was shacked up with one of my friends. You married Falsworth?”

“Steve, you were declared dead. I got your estate and inheritance. What was I supposed to think?”

He grabs your shoulders suddenly and violently shakes you, yelling in your face, “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME! YOU'RE MY WIFE!”

“I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE!” you yell back, frightened and affronted. “I kept that goddamn light on for _seven years_ , Steve! How can you be angry at me? Was I supposed to die a widow?”

He sighs heavily, all the fight leaving him and he drops his grip, “I...I don't know what to do, doll. I came home. I survived a plane crash, I fought my way back through the rest of Hydra's forces, I stopped a new dictator and my reward for all of that? My wife is married to my friend and I'm homeless.”

“I'm sorry,” you whisper, tears tracking down your cheeks. “If I would've known....”

“Well,” he rakes his hand through his hair, smoothing it back. “I'm here now. Shouldn't be too hard to get annulment papers.”

Before you can respond to that, he's grabbed you by the waist and slammed his lips to yours. You have the wherewithal to push him back and he lets you, because god knows you wouldn't actually have the strength to do it otherwise.

“What's wrong, sweetheart?”  
“Steve I can't. I'm married to James.”

“Yes you can. If you're worried our marriage is invalid I can get the local priest to renew it for us.”

“I'm married to _James_ ,” you stress. “I love James, he's my husband, Steve. I can't abandon him because you came back. That's not fair.”

“Not fair?!” his eyes darken. “Not fair?! _I'm_ your husband. James has just been keeping the bed warm!”

“Steve!” you gasp. “Please! Be reasonable!”

“I'm being more than reasonable,” he growls, towering over you. “You think _I_ took another woman in that time? No, doll, because I'm _crazy_ about you and you were the one thought that kept me going.”

“I'm not divorcing James,” you stand your ground.

“Then I'll order _him_ to divorce _you_ ,” you're pushed backwards onto the bed. “A good soldier listens to his Captain.”

“Steve, you can't do this!”

“Don't you love me any more?” his heartbroken expression is coupling with his anger and you don't know how to calm either. “Does everything we shared mean nothing? We were supposed to spend our lives together.”

“Of course there is some part of me that still loves you but I can't be cruel, Steve.”

“Oh you're being cruel alright,” his eyes narrow. “Now put my goddamn ring back on. NOW!”

You're too frightened to refuse. You've never seen this side of Steve before but you can understand it on some level.

You fish in the bedside drawer for Steve's wedding and engagement ring slipping them on and putting James' on the sideboard. You would've hoped that it would mollify your former husband but if anything it only stokes the fire burning in his eyes.

“Love the nightdress, doll,” he looks you up and down. “Did you buy that with my inheritance? To look nice to screw my friend? You know what, let's call it for what it is, for you to _fuck_ my friend?”

“Please just leave,” you scramble backwards away from him.

“I'm not going anywhere,” he stalks you across the mattress, grabbing your ankle and yanking you until you fall flat. “I made you a promise, honey. Remember? When I got home we'd start trying for a baby.”

“Don't do this. This is not who you are.”

“Who I am is a survivor, a goddamn hero and what you are is my wife and I'm just doing my duties, sweetheart.”

In one motion, he wrenches the dress apart, exposing you to the chilly room. You try to fend him off but he pins your wrists either side of your body and leans over you.

“You know that doesn't work,” the boyish grin looks more sinister than you remember. “Come on, surely you can recall how good it felt when we did this? I didn't hear the same noises outta you when Falsworth was doing this yesterday.”

You feel shame creep through you. Steve had been watching for a while it seems. He was also right, being with Steve was like pure electricity and you don't think any other man would've measured up.

“I've missed you so much,” he purrs against your ear, kissing down your neck.

He knows everything about you, what makes you gasp, makes you moan, makes your core throb with need and he's twisting it to his advantage. You're already growing wet, struggling less.

“My beautiful girl,” he continues, letting his tongue delicately circle your hardening nipple. “The only girl for me.”

When had you just given up? You don't recall but when you realised, his mouth was already between your legs, tasting you, teasing you. He still had your arms pinned down and you could do nothing but try and shy away but he always chased and there became a point where you were actively bucking against his mouth.

The obscene groans he was doing only spurred you on and your most powerful orgasm in seven years ripped through you, making you arch off the bed.

“See? You still want me, you love me,” he prowls up your body. “Won't we be such a good little family again?”

He leans up to strip his old uniform off, throwing it in the corner and you make a feeble attempt to run, sprinting to the door but he catches you around the middle, dragging you back. His hand grips your jaw and you feel his hard cock pressing against your thigh.

“Where are you going, honey? I'm not done yet,” he tsks, manhandling you onto the floor where you both stood. “If you want it here, I'll do it here. I don't care.”

When he thrust himself into you, stretching you out, you made a strangled squeak. You'd not been used to someone like Steve in a long long time.

“So tight, so eager,” he does a few shallow rolls of his hips. “I'm finally home.”

He's not gentle. He ruts like a desperate man, a starved man and all you can do is cling on, taking what he gives you.

“You're gonna be such a good mom,” he praises, leaning up on one hand with the other over your stomach. “I can't wait to see you swell with my kid. You'll be gorgeous, sweetheart. I'm gonna take such good care of you all.”

“I don't want-”

“-Shhhh, doll. You do. I know you want this. I can feel how much you're squeezing me. You want me to fill you up, huh?”

He drives so deep you clench around him as he empties himself into you with a coarse growl before his body relaxes. You just weakly let the strength go out of your limbs.

“I know you want my baby. I remember how happy you were when I suggested it. This is our second chance now. We can have everything we wanted. There's no one left to fight.”

The confusion of emotions rendered you speechless. There was guilt, overwhelming guilt that you didn't fight harder, that you'd betrayed James. There was also longing, a longing to have back what you'd lost. The two were warring with each other, draining you completely.

“Come on, honey, let's get back in our bed,” he pulls out, scooping you up and placing you on the covers. He gets in on the other side of you. “God this feels like a dream. I can't believe I made it back to you. We're going to be so happy. Oh don't cry, sweetheart, it'll be alright. We're gonna have such a beautiful life now.”

“And what about when James returns?” you wipe your eyes.

Steve snorts derisively, “Oh well that won't happen anyway.”

“What do you mean? You said you'd ask him to divorce me.”

“That was just to shock you back to your senses. Falsworth isn't coming back. _I'm_ the one who set up that mission and it's a mission that'll kill him. You're a true widow this time, honey but don't worry, I've already booked our wedding for tomorrow. Everything will be exactly like it was before. Oh doll, I really do love you, you know.”


End file.
